Fortelling
by gaudy
Summary: Mi/L - It takes place after the episode EOTW. I have no idea what I have with this epi! You guys know you have to read it if you want to find out what this is about.
1. Prologue

Title: Foretelling  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: PG-13  
Category: UC  
Summary: It takes place after the episode EOTW. I have no idea what I have with this epi! You guys know you have to read it if you want to find out what this is about.  
Distribution: Just ask.  
Feedback: It's always welcomed! Please tell me what you think!   
  
  
Prologue  
  
Liz stared at the sign, and hatred, pain, and longing filled her mind. This was where it all had began, where she had gotten her hopes up, where they made her believe she would be with Max again. Believing what she knew was only a con-woman trying to make a living at someone else expensive, because of that woman her hopes had been squashed and her heart broken again. Madam Vivian was a con-woman she would soon put in her place.  
  
Liz burst in, interrupting one of Madam Vivian's sections.  
  
"Girl, don't you have any matters? This is a private reading!" The woman who was having her palm read exclaimed.  
  
"You can have your money back, now leave us," Madam Vivian said, surprising Liz.  
  
Madam Vivian began to shuffle the cards. "You want your fortune read again."  
  
Liz snapped. "No, I just came here to tell you how a cruel, mean person you are! All of this is pure rubbish."  
  
Madam Vivian just kept setting the cards on the table. "Someone came to you, but he has vanished."  
  
Liz took a deep breath. "I didn't come here for you to read me the cards."  
  
"Keep lying to yourself. Maybe you'll believe it like the other lies in your life. Yes, you are quite good at that."  
  
Liz didn't like what the woman told her. "I—I better leave."  
  
"Sit down," Madam Vivian said before she could put a foot out of the room. Her forceful tone made Liz do just as she was told her.  
  
Madam Vivian continued her reading. "You are scared of the changes. Hmmm…interesting…that a person so scared of changes will have so many of them. Physically and emotionally."  
  
"I don't know why you bother. I already know you are a fake," Liz muttered.  
  
Madam Vivian glared at her. "I see you married…the cards still say your future is the same."  
  
"They can't be! I changed that," Liz interrupted her.  
  
"I just tell you what the cards tell me. I know them as the back of my hand, maybe it was you that interpreted them wrong." Madam Vivian continued her reading. "I see two men in your life, you know who you love, yet you hold back, because one is safe, the other means change, a different kind of pain and love."   
  
"Look, I only love Max. Why can't people see that? Why can't they just open their eyes?!" Liz said, agitated.  
  
"Are you sure it isn't you that needs to open your eyes and those bottled up feeling of yours? The world doesn't have to change, you do."  
  
Madam Vivian looked strangely at one of the cards. 'I see someone with big ears. You have fought for him. Why? He has caused you great pain, and always will. If you choose him as your path, that's all there ever is going to be. Pain. True love involves pain, but not always."  
  
Liz answered her question, in a hard, determined voice. "I love him."  
  
"Are you sure you aren't just following what other people says you should do? Are you really thinking for yourself?!"  
  
"No one else shares my mind, that I know of," Liz said, sarcastically, angry at the doubts she was implanting in her mind.  
  
"I guess living and fighting for a lie is easier than for something that will last and be truthful. Because you know who you love, but you fear that the pain will be greater. Silly girl, you must learn to take a chance." Madam Vivian saw Liz's unmoved face. "My dear, I don't need the cards to tell me that. Your eyes do." Madam Vivian took the remaining stack of cards. "Take one."  
  
Liz rolling her eyes did so, and handed Madam Vivian the card, not looking at it.  
  
Madam Vivian gasped, "Oh, dear."  
  
"What?!" Liz asked, surprised by her reaction.  
  
"This is the card of death. Someone close to you will die." Madam Vivian smiled up at Liz. "But do not duel the future is not set in stone, it can be changed and after all I'm just a con trying to make a living," Madam Vivian said as she picked up her cards. "You better leave. It will rain soon," she announced just as the thunder rippled through the sky. "Do keep an eye out on that funny friend of yours."  
  
Liz numbly nodded, got up and left. Just as she felt the chilly wind, she remembered she had run there. She shrugged and started to walk. She felt numb, Madam Vivian's words replaying in her mind, sounding true. She saw the lighting strike the sky and rain poured down on her, raining cats and dogs. She wrapped her arms around her, and kept walking, slowly. She wasn't in a hurry, she felt her clothes sticking to her, and it was difficult to see ahead of her, the rain was making it impossible and her hair heavy, stuck in her face. She licked her lips tasting the salty water and sniffed, she realized tears were streaming down her face. 'I love Max. I know it. I'm not lying to myself. She doesn't know what she was talking about, she didn't,' Liz repeated over and over, trying to neglect that little voice that told her that she was indeed living a lie. Each time she heard the thunder, she felt the ground move. She felt her shoulders shake as a sob left her mouth. 'It's true. I've been living a life where I'm not who I want to be. I just do what everyone expects me to, not what I want to.' A voice in her mind merrily began to sing. 'It's true, it's true.'  
  
Liz let herself fall onto the middle of the road, dropping her head on her hands, and letting herself cry. She didn't notice the motorcycle that was coming towards her at full speed.  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Foretelling  
  
Author: Gaudicia  
  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Mi/L  
  
Summary: It takes place after the episode EOTW. I have no idea what I have with this epi! You guys know you have to read it if you want to find out what this is about.  
  
Distribution: Just ask.  
  
Feedback: It's always welcomed! Please tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Liz looked up in time to see the headlights coming towards her. She was frozen in her spot, she couldn't move and it all happened too fast. She blinked for a second and the motorcycle had given a sharp turn, the driver falling a few feet away from the motorcycle.  
  
Liz somehow managed to scramble to her feet and ran towards the man. She fell to her knees as she saw who it was. Liz wiped his face in vain, the rain wetting his face again. "Michael," Liz whispered. She put her hand on his head and gasped as she felt a thick, heavy liquid on her hand, she lifted her hand and saw it covered in red blood. She looked besides her and saw the water hose also covered in blood. "Oh, no! Michael, wake up! Please, wake up. This is all my fault."  
  
Liz covered his head wound, silently willing it to heal, but guilt was eating her away. "Please be okay, Michael. I have to get help."  
  
Liz panicked even more as she felt her hand turn hotter and a tingling sensation ran up her arms. Will her tears to stop, she rubbed her eyes and looked at her hand and saw it glowing, and the blood was running back towards the wound, she was too shocked to move her hand away.  
  
Michael opened his eyes to find himself staring at Liz's wide, shocked eyes. He carefully stood up, and tried to recall what happened. The memories slowly coming back to him, and he knew he should at least be feeling dizzy, but he never felt better. Michael turned to Liz in wonder, but only saw her staring at her hands, still kneeling on the pavement.  
  
He dimly became aware of the rain and he helped Liz stand up. He gently grabbed Liz's chin and turned her to look at him. "Liz, what happened?"  
  
Liz bent her head to study her hands and then turned back to him. "I healed you."  
  
Michael was going to question her words, but her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted.  
  
That was the last thing he needed. Groaning, he managed to set his motorcycle straight and he settled Liz on it so she could recline against him, and he wrapped his arm around her waist and with his free hand, he began to push the bike.  
  
Michael quickly laid Liz on his bed. While blushing he took off her clothes and tugged one of his cleans shirts down her neck. Having dressed her, he decided to change his and put them in the drier. He would have used his powers, but he didn't want to risk it, especially when his emotions were running high.  
  
Michael began to pace the living room, trying to think of his next move. 'Should I call Max and the others? Should I wait 'till she wakes up? What was she doing out under the rain on the middle of the road? How was she able to heal me?'  
  
He stopped pacing as he heard a strange sound coming from his room. What he saw moved him, Liz had her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs and her shoulders were shaking.  
  
As compassion filled him, he sat next to her and Liz wrapped her arms around him and buried her head against his chest. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, just letting her cry her sorrows away, he didn't know what else to do.  
  
Once her sobs subsided, Liz sniffled, "Sorry."  
  
Michael smiled, "No problem."  
  
They stayed in an uncomfortable silence until Michael spoke again. "I better call the others."  
  
Liz's hand quickly shot out to cease his movements. "Don't." Seeing he was about to protest, Liz hurriedly continued, "Please, Michael, don't tell them."  
  
"Liz, at least Max needs to know, so he can help you get a hold of your powers or find out why you have them or if they are temporary."  
  
Liz vehemently shook her head. "No, Michael. You can teach me," Liz said, swiftly. "It would also give you a chance to work on yours." Liz was now digging her nails into his hand as she stared at him desperately.  
  
"Liz—" Michael started, shocked by the despair and urgency in her eyes.  
  
"Michael, I won't be in danger. You know what's going on with me. Just think how worried the others will be, the strain it will put on everyone else." Liz was willing to say and do anything as long as Michael didn't tell the others what happened. Liz held her breath as she could practically see the wheels turning inside his head.  
  
Liz was unconsciously rubbing her fingers against his hand, an action that didn't went unnoticed by Michael.  
  
Michael licked his lips as Liz caresses stirred some unknown feeling deep within him, and he saw for the first time how she looked, she was flushed from all her crying, her hair was a mess, he could drown in her eyes, and to him she looked sexy as hell in his shirt.  
  
Suddenly memories that weren't his filled his mind. He saw Future Max, Liz trying to get Max and Tess together, Liz next to Kyle, both naked and Max devastated, staring at them from her balcony.  
  
Liz saw the confusion, wonder and astonishment pass through his eyes and she knew that he knew, and that there was no need to explain. "Will you keep my secrets?" She asked again.  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
